


Beelzebub Has A Devil Put Aside For Me

by WrongFandom



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Klaus took all the Brain cells the Hargreeves had, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, But he is still a dumbass, CANON HAS BEEN SET ON FIRE AND THROWN OUT THE WINDOW, Canon Non-Binary Character, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't make Klaus angry, First Chapter doesn't center around Klaus, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I shouldn't have to tag this but I will, I would say so, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry Klaus, Idiotic Sibling Relationships, Is that canon?, Klaus Hargreeves Can Levitate, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus dies, Klaus ended up remembering, Klaus is smarter than he looks, Klaus uses He/They, Major Character Death- Klaus, No Incest, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Not Beta Read, Ok so this wasn't thought through, Other, PTSD, Postmodern Jukebox, Queen - Freeform, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Song: Bohemian Rhapsody, Telekinetic Klaus Hargreeves, They're basically kidnapped to be raised normally, This is an AU, WIP, When they tried to jump back only Klaus got to his body and only one other got to the past, alot, one of them went back in time to change things, sorry klaus, time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFandom/pseuds/WrongFandom
Summary: Melitta Silke Arbeit. Bee Heaven Worker. Worker Bee Heaven. Yeah, she could work with that. This time she would protect the children from the demon who bought them.-----------------------------------Klaus knew from how they acted that Five hadn't been able to send the rest of them back but that didn't stop it from hurting. At least he is now in his five-year-old body and there isn't quite the separation in the family yet. He's also glad his dog tags made it through.





	1. Journal of Melitta Silke Arbeit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Doll's House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121058) by [Katydid_99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katydid_99/pseuds/Katydid_99). 

> Hi old readers. I'm not dead just depressed and unmotivated. Good evening new readers. This is my first Umbrella Academy fic and I hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> This is vaguely based on a different fic except it more and more twisted from the original idea. So there might be no relation between the fics but somehow this is the idea I got.
> 
> The first chapter is not going to written like the rest.

Date October 1, 1994

Melitta Silke Arbeit

That's my name now. I wonder if the children remember. The plan had been go back in time and teach Vanya her powers. Hope to stop the Apocolypse but even now everything seems to be going the way it was before.

Date December 25, 1994

Only Klaus remembers.

Date January 1, 1995

I kidnapped the kids and moved to London. I have been thinking about Five's lack of proper name. Perhaps I will ask him if he wants one. Welcome to Worker Bee Heaven my children.


	2. Klaus Is Stealing Vanya's Meds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus took one look at Vanya and threw the pills out the window.

Klaus woke with a groan. He tried to remember where he was and what happened last. It came to him very slowly but eventually, he remembered about the Apocolypse. Right, so they had to deal with that what even was the date? 

Klaus figured out the date quite quickly. That being said he didn't know how to feel about being five again. 

The day went normally but it wasn't the sibling he tried to jump with that he interacted with. They were too innocent and they still tried to be like siblings instead of the slight fakeness that had been happening at dad's funeral. Oh, Klaus was sure that they were actually trying to be siblings but it at times seemed fake.

It was when Vanya started to look sad that Klaus noticed she was about to take her pills. Klaus easily stole the pills from Vanya much to everyone's surprise.

Allison looked a little scared. Luther looked angry but considerate. Ben was just surprised. Five looked calculative. Diego was trying to say something but he was stuttering a lot and it was hard to understand. Vanya, on the other hand, looked scared but hopeful.

Klaus took one look at Vanya and threw the pills out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm stuck so this is a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep will never come.


End file.
